Purrsephone
Purrsephone (black) and Meowlody (white) are werecat twin sisters. They are Toralei's best friends. Personality From their first appearance, they seemed to play no other role than lackeys to Toralei, being as scheming and cruel as she can be. They mentioned that sometimes, they go along with another's plans without considering the consequences, or perhaps not even caring. Like Toralei, they live life on the edge, but they also take time to enjoy the simpler pleasures. They also hate when they are treated like they don't have a mind of their own, whether they're being compared to each other, or as lackeys to another monster. Portrayals They appear several times in the webisodes. Physical Appearance One of them has black hair, while the other has white. They both have the same black-and-white striped braid, one has it on her left, and the other on her right. Both have grey and white fur, the same facial markings and white tiger stripes. Relationships Family The only known family they have are they themselves. Friends As shown in Toralei's diary, they are each others' best friend, but are fiercely loyal to Toralei. Facebook description Purrrfect style doesn’t come easily for every monster, but this duo of cool cats really knows how to make an entrance! Gallery 5467.jpg|Startled Kitties Torelei 2.jpg|The werecats try and sneak a peek at the ghoul's routine Tumblr lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1 400.png Tumblr lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2 400.png|Purrsephone, meowldy and toralei in their fearleading uniforms 8279.jpg|"we stole your routine boo hoo hoo" 67355823.jpg|"Grrr..." Werecat shorts.PNG|They walk in unison. 250281 1895740867745 1068281181 31932692 2760846 n.jpg|2/3 pic of the twins 313017 2169759156413 1019738945 2531255 4844181 n.jpg|The twins with Toralei in Mr. Rotter's class MHWQ.png|"'' WE QUIT"'' Woops.png|careful that would been embarrassing ToraleiTrio_Stink.png|"Mrowr!" Werecat_Twins.jpg Werecattwins_FrightOn.PNG|The sisters with a werewolf in Fright On! 1908232109111_B.png|At Mad science werecattwins90011223.PNG|Purresphone and Meowdly smiling Picture 4.png|Laughing at lunch Werecats.jpg|The Purrsephone and Meowlody dolls 302497_238079506259700_235604989840485_723962_1700471743_n.jpg|Purrsephone and Meowlody MP bio.jpg|Bio tumblr_lxrca8Pjaw1r5qfni.jpg|The doll's close-ups IMG 7791.JPG|The Werecat Twins behind Venus and Toralei. DSC02976.JPG $(KGrHqV,!p8E8WnzEVzNBPTPoDOwFQ~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!n8E8VcRJEMkBPTPhvJ33!~~60 12.jpg Meta Timeline *December 03, 2010: Mattel requested the trademark for Purrsephone. Meowlody's trademark was not requested, and it's generally assumed this is because Mattel still owned the trademark from a Barbie-related toy. * February 8, 2011: The Werecat Twins were first seen as characters in "Scream Building". * July 15, 2011: The Werecat Twins' names were revealed in Toralei Stripe's profile on the ''Monster High'' website. It was not revealed who was who. * November 13, 2011: The Werecat Twins's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook account. The artist revealed a few days later on Flickr what name belonged to which twin. * January 10, 2012: The Werecat Twins' shared profile went up on the ''Monster High'' website. The artist's claim on the twins' respective identities was confirmed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announced on Facebook that Toys"R"Us would sell the Werecat Twins dolls towards the end of February. * February 28, 2012: The Purrsephone and Meowlody 2-pack is found in stores. Notes * The only time that the twins are heard speaking is when they join in with Toralei's cheer in "Road to Monster Mashionals". * The name Purrsephone comes from the Greek goddess Persephone, and her sister Meowlody's name is a play on the name Melody. * In "Gloomsday", the streak on Meowlody appears on the right side of her head, and in her debut webisode and later appearances her streak is on the left side. * Their profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * Like Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody have tails only on the bios & their dolls. When they are in the webisode, the werecat sisters & Toralei don't have tails. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls